


[Podfic of] if women satisfy each other

by exmanhater



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to tell Ragnar when he comes home?” Siggy asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] if women satisfy each other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if women satisfy each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764506) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/if%20women%20satisfy%20each%20other.mp3) (1.76 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 3:50

**Streaming:**  



End file.
